


Brief Encounter

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Black Materia, Gen, Gold Saucer, observational comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Drabble. One of the more wtf things in the original game script, that I only just noticed. Sephiroth's search strategy needs work.





	Brief Encounter

Dio was doing bodybuilding poses, admiring himself in his full-length mirror, when there was a knock on his door.

"Hello?" He opened it. On the other side stood a boy with admirable muscles, silver hair, and a long black cape. He was bound head to foot in leather, chest bared; Dio remembered his own leather phase, and beamed, nostalgically. The boy's hand was tattooed with the number 1-- Dio was a little sad to see it; he thought the human body more beautiful when it retained its natural, unblemished perfection.

_Boys these days..._

Oh well, the fashion would swing back, they always did. "Can I help you?" he said, smiling. His oiled chest glistened under the Gold Saucer lights.

"Do you have the black materia?" said the boy.

"The what?" Dio noted the boy's sword and wondered if he could convince him to compete in battle square. Now that would be a sight!

The boy looked at him with pure, unbridled hatred, and turned away without a word.

"Wait!" said Dio.

The boy ignored him, and stalked off.

Dio shouted after him, "You are most impolite!"

**Author's Note:**

> To quote the original game:
> 
> Dio  
Well, a while back, a boy your age came in and asked me if I had a 'Black Materia.'  
I thought you might know who he was, seein' as how you're both about the same age.
> 
> Cloud  
Did he happen to have... a Black Cape...
> 
> Dio  
Why yes, yes indeed. And a tattoo on his hand that said '1'.
> 
> im sorry was jenova's plan to just ask everyone on gaia if they had the black materia wtf


End file.
